Gamer/Transcript
Marinette: Dear diary, guess what? I was two spots away from transforming back and revealing my true identity to Cat Noir. Tikki: Hey Marinette, weren't you meeting Alya back at school this afternoon to research of term paper? Marinette: Oh no, I'm late! Again! (Marinette puts her diary in her box, grabs her purse and goes to school.) Tikki: What's that noise? Marinette: Hide, Tikki! (In the Library, the students are playing Ultimate Mecha Srtike III. Adrien and Max are playing while Alya records them.) Kim: Come on, Max. Marinette: (Sees Alya recording) What's going on, Alya? (Alya shushes her) Rose: Try-outs for the Paris Ultimate Mecha Strike III Tournament! This school sends the two students with the highest scores! Kim: Actuslly, the tryouts offer a partner to team up with Max in the Tournament. Marinette: Why Max? Kim: 'Cause he's unbeatable! He's a total rocksord! He's got the highest APM over anyone! Marinette: APM? Kim: Actions permitted? This tournament is his whole life! He's been grinding all year to level up. (Adrien's robot, NAD03, uses his special attack on Max's robot, MX-01. MX-01 is crushed and NAD03 wins.) Ms. Bustier: Adrien is now in the lead. Kim: What happened, Max? Max: Hmm. Awesome job. We're gonna make a killer combo. Marinette: So let me get this straight. If someone manages to beat Max's score, they'll team up with Adrien at the tournament? Kim: No one can beat Max. Or rather Max and Adrien. It's a slam dunk. They're our school's dream team! (Alya takes Marinette by her hand and drags her to a book shelf) Alya: I see where you're going with this, Little lady. Marinette: Just imagine, teaming with Adrien! Alya: Are you out of your mind, girl? This is about stepping up and representing! Not snuggling up and snogging! This is serious business! Marinette: Seriously Alya, you think I'd actually go through with that? Mr. Damocles: Well, I think we have our two champions lined up for the Paris tournament. Marinette: Wait! Uh, Is it too late... to try out? (Kim and Rose gasp) Mr. Damocles: Well, the library is closing up in five minutes, but... Alya: Oh, boy... (Marinette sits down and Adrien gives her his joypad.) Marinette: Adrien's joypad! Ohhh...! Kim: Is she serious? There's no way! Alya: Unless the particular player has a particular motivation. Max: The rules are elementary, You battle each other's robots with your own and... Marinette: Please... Every time you win, you loot its items and gain XP, which upgrades your mech. I'm not a noob, thank you very much. (A flashback of Marinette and her father playing the game is seen.) Max: Ah, sounds like you hacve a sufficient amount of knowledge. Let's see if it's enough to beat me. Chloé: Seriously? How could anyone spend so much time in front of a screen? Sabrina: I know, as if. (They start texting) (Marinette chooses LB-03, the ladybug robot, while Max chooses MX-01.) Kim: Come on, Max, you can do it! (Marinette and Max start playing. The others see how Marinette is winning.) Marinette: And now, a quarter super plus heavy cick, and Flying Hyper Storm! Triple head combo, Marinette style! Booyah! (Marinette wins the game) Marinette: Woo! Yeah! Woo hoo! I win! Uh-huh! Kim: Wha! I can't believe it! She... she beat him? Alya: Beat him? She pulverized him! Rose: The king's been knocked off his throne! Max: I accept this defeat. I relinquish my position at the tournament. Congratulations, Marinette. And Adrien. Adrien: Max, wait! Kim: Oh, Max... Max: Look. I'm fine, I lost fair and square. But if you don't mind, I'd like a little solitude. Mr. Damocles: So, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste will represent Francoise Dupont High School at the Paris Ultimate Mecha Strike III Tournament. Good luck to both of you. Adrien: Well, I guess I'll be coming over to practice. With my new partner. See you later. Marinette: See... ya... Alya: Now you gotta win and you're gonna be represennting the school, not just hanging out with Adrien. Marinette: Oh, Adrien... Alya: Oh, brother... Max: This is a travesty. An unequivocal travesty! Hawk Moth: Ah, a competition. I know you like that, my little evil akumas. Where there's a winner, there's always a loser. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him! Max: I should've been going to that tournament. I was the chosen one! I worked so hard for it! Inconceivable! (The akuma appears and eviilizes him) Hawk Moth: Gamer, I am Hawk Moth. I'll help you win the tournament of your life. But in return, you must help me achieve my high score. Max: Absolutely, Hawk Moth. Game on! Now to see who's the greatest gamer in Paris! (turns into the Gamer) Marinette: Ah, training with Adrien! Adrien! Tikki: If all you wanted to do is spend time with Adrien, there are other ways to do that! Marinette: What are you getting at? Tikki: You know how much Max wanted to be in that tournament. Kim said he'd been training for it all year. Marinette: Right. All I could think about was Adrien. Hey! Adrien's coming to my house. (gasps) Adrien's coming to my house! No, this is a total disaster! I have to... clean my room! Tikki: That's what I've been trying to tell you all along. Marinette: Oh, this... is not... happening!! Tikki: Calm down, Marinette. You still have time. It's not like he's gonna show up this very minute. (The doorbell rings) Sabine: (downstairs) Marinette! Someone's here to see you! Marinette: Uh... Coming! Adrien: Marinette and I are finalists in the Paris Ultimate Mecha Strike III Tournament. Tom: No way. Well, she did learn from the best Tom style! Booyah! Sabine: Marinette never told us about this Tournament. Adrien: We were just pairing out today. Sabine: You two are a pair, huh? I'm not surprised. Marinette talks a lot about you, you know? Marinette: Mom! ...Come up, Adrien! Adrien: Uh, very nice to meet you. Tom & Sabine: Ohhh... Hawk Moth: Gamer. It's time to get to the next level and show everyone that you're the best! Gamer: No time like the present!(his ship starts trapping people in green spheres. The ship absorbs them) Hahahahaha! Marinette: Oh! Hahaha. Sorry. Adrien: No, you go. Both: I'll use the other one. (both take each other's hands) Ah! (each take their controllers) Adrien: Your parents seem nice. Marinette: Oh yeah, they are. But... sometimes... (sees Tikki on a photo of Adrien) Ahhhh! (takes the photo of Adrien away) Adrien: Sometimes what? Tom: (opens the door) Everything going good? I thought just in case you wanted something to eat... Marinette:' Uh... no thanks, Papa. We're training. Tom: Well then, uh, maybe you could use a few tips, you know... dad style. Marinette: Thanks, but no thanks! Papa! (Tom closes the door) Marinette: Sometimes my parents could be a little nosey. (sees Tom and Sabine entering the room, they close the door) Where were we? Gamer: I'll be at level 2 in no time! My skills are indisputable! (his ship absorbs people and vehicles) I am unstoppable! Hahahaha! (his ship evolves into a two-legged robot) Excellent! (the robot starts absorbing people, gaining more power) Adrien: Wow! We won again, thanks to you! Marinette: Yeah, um, yes we did. Adrien: We? That was practically all you. You're amazing, Marinette. I guess you wouldn't even need me. I'm so lame compared to you... Marinette: Um, no no no, I... No, you're so good. I mean, I'm the one who's not good. I mean... I'm lucky, that's all. Tom: (opens the door) Anyone want cookies? They tot from the oven! Marinette: Papa, we're trying to work here! (Tom exits the room) Marinette: Actually, you know what? I've got a secret. (shows him her amulet) This is why I win. Adrien: Are you messing with me? Marinette: Try playing a match with it. (Adrien takes the amulet. Tom and Sabine open the door) Sabine: How about a delicious salmon and spinach pie? You can tell me what you think of it? Adrien: Uh, Marinette. A little snack wouldn't hurt, would it? Marinette: Uh, I'm really sorry. It's impossible to get anything down with my parents around. Adrien: That's okay. (eats his pie) I didn't know your dad made such yummy pie! Marinette: Oh, uh, I... yeah! So, shall we go back? Adrien: Let's see if it works. (Suddenly, the Gamer's robot appears. Marinette and Adrien notice it) Marinette: Tell me this isn't some kimd of publicity stunt for the tournament! Gamer: Well, well. Marinette, let's see who's victorious this time. Adrien: Doesn't look like a publicity stunt to me. 9Tha Gamer's robot fires a laser at them) Adrien: Look out! (sees Marinette) Uh, we better get outta here! (Marinette and Adrien run holding their hands, but they saparate and go their ways. Marinette runs out of the Park, the Gamer chasing her. Suddenly, the Gamer's robot stands in front of her) Gamer: Game over, Marinette! Marinette: How does he know my name? Max! (the Gamer's robot fires lasers at her) I guess he really did won that spot on the tournament! Adrien: Time to transform. [ Transformation Sequence ] Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir) (Meanwhile, Marinette still runs away from the Gamer's robot. But she falls. As soon as the robot is about to fire a laser at her, Cat Noir's staff appears and hits the robot) Gamer: Game over? Cat Noir: Not yet! Here comes a new challenger! Marinette: Cat Noir! Hey! Over here! (Cat Noir rescues Marinette while dodging the Robot's lasers. He jumps from ceiling to ceiling until he reaches the Grand Paris Hotel.) Cat Noir: I heard Miss Video Game Champion really took down the final boss. Marinette: Well it doesn't give him extra points to go transforming everyone. Hey, wait, Cat NOir! I left my friend Adrien at the park! He might be in danger, we have to go back! Cat Noir: Uh... don't worry. Adrien's not in danger. He'll be fine. You'll be safe here. Just stay put. Don't worry, Cat Noir will take care of everything. I should leap and do a barrel roll! Marinette: Uh, he's always so over-the top. Tikki: If ever there was a game to win, this is it! Let's go! ''[ Transformation Sequence ] '''Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette turns into Ladybug) Cat Noir: Get away from here! As far as you can! (sees the robot) Hurry! (The people run away) cat Noir: Hey, tin can! Over here! Gamer: My calculations indicate that your system's about to crash! (Ladybug ties the two legs of the robot with her yoyo) Ladybug: You're the one crashing, robot! (pulls the yoyo's string, making the robot fall) Cat Noir: He's a life-size robot, from Ultimate Mecha Strike! Ladybug: I know! And it's nearly at level 3. 4 is the highest level! Cat Noir: Wait, you know that game? Ladybug: Duh! Of course! Cat Noir: See? You and me! It was meant to be. (The Gamer sees the bus. He absorbs it and evolves into level 3) Cat Noir: Uh, I think our problem just got a whole lot bigger. Gamer: Level 3. Hahahahahaha! Hawk Moth: If you want to be the most powerful robot in the world, you must capture Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. Then it really will be Game Over. Gamer: Those Miraculouses are mine! (starts attacking Ladybug and Cat Noir. He fires lasers at them, but they run away) Ladybug: We have to get him out of here before he destroys all of Paris! (Ladybug looks at a billboard for the Tournament) Ladybug & Cat Noir: The stadium! (they go to the stadium) Ladybug: Where has Clunky got to? (The Gamer's robot appears behind them. Ladybug and Cat Noir throw their weapons at him. It's not very effective...) Gamer: Hahahaha! (his robot smashes them, but Ladybug and Cat Noir dodge. They run away from its laser.) Ladybug: Attack the robot with your Cataclysm Power! It might be enough to shock him! Cat Noir: My pleasure. Two can play this game. Cataclysm! (uses his Cataclysm to destroy the Gamer's robot) Gamer: Nooooo! Ladybug: Smackdown, Cat Noir! Cat Noir: Cat Noir Style! Booyah! (A floating red sphere appears between them.) Cat Noir: Whoa ha ha! Check out that loot! Ladybug: System crash, Gamer! Gamer: Hahahaha! You've forgotten the rules. I saved my last level! (touches his glasses and a more powerful robot appears) Respawn! Cat Noir: Aww, not the old spawn point glitch again. Ladybug: Yeah, but did you see he pushed that button on his glasses? I bet the akuma's in there. (Ladybug touches the red sphere and a red and black robot appears. Ladybug and Cat Noir stand on it) Ladybug: Ha! We've leveled up too! Cat Noir: (his Miraculous beeps) Okay, but I only got a few minutes left. (Ladybug and Cat Noir enter their robot's cockpit.) Cat Noir: I'll man it, you shoot! Ladybug:' Why do you get to man it? Cat Noir: What do you say we flip for it? (Ladybug and Cat Noir start controlling the robot, but the Gamer's robot smashes it.) Cat Noir: Okay, you man it and I'll fire. Ladybug: Look out! Here it comes again... (The Gamer's robot attacks Ladybug and Cat Noir's robot. Ladybug mans the robot) Ladybug: We'll let it go to your head! (uses a rocket punch) Booster! (the punch knocks down the head of the Gamer's robot. The Gamer puts it back on) Gamer: Hahahahaha! Huh? (Sees Ladybug and Cat Noir's robot still standing) Ladybug: Round two, Gamer. Gamer: Arrrghhh... Gamer Missiles! (his robot shoots missiles out of its shoulders) Ladybug: Forcefield, Cat Noir! Cat Noir: Got it. Forcefield activated! (activates the robot's forcefield, destroys the missiles) Cat Saber! (takes the robot's tail off and uses it as a saber) Gamer: Gamer-Drill! (activates a drill on the robot's arm, and charges on Ladybug and Cat Noir's robot. The two are still charging) Cat Noir: This Gamer's way powerful. He just took out our forcefield! Ladybug: We're gonna have to manage without. Lady Bombs! (shoots bombs out of the robot's shoulders) Gamer: Laser Wall! (a laser wall appears and blocks the Lady Bombs) Ladybug: Lady Helix! (the robot's two shields fly over to the Gamer's robot, but his robot blocks them) Cat Noir: Bullet! (the robot's two arms fly over to the Gamer's robot, but his robot neutralizes them) Ear Thunder! (uses the robot's two cat ears to make thunder, but the Gamer's robot blocks it with its own thunder) '''Ladybug:' He's anticipating all of our attacks! Cat Noir: Watch out, Ladybug! (the Gamer's robot charges at them, the two robots fight) Gamer: Gamer Fire! (fires a blast of energy, appears next to Ladybug and Cat Noir's robot, and pushes their robot to the energy orb. Then his robot fires an eye beam to their robot) Hahahahaha! Today I shall be victorious! Cat Noir: (the robot stands up, charges a blast of energy and fires it at the robot) Catouken! Ladybug and Cat Noir's robot slams the Gamer's robot to the floor, but the Gamer's robot disintegrates and forms again, still standing)'' '''Gamer: I am the strongest player in the world! Hahahaha! Cat Noir: How are we supposed to beat him if we can't even catch him? Ladybug: We have to beat him harder and jam the system! Tatsu-Lady! (kicks the robot with a spinning kick) Cat Noir: Catouken! (fires a blast of energy at the robot) Gamer: Gamer Crusher! (spins at Ladybug and Cat Noir's robot, but they dodge) Ladybug: Shoryubug! (does a Shoryuken at the Gamer's robot) Cat Noir: Catouken! (fires a blast of energy at the robot, knocking it) (The Gammer's robot stands up. The two robots fight) Ladybug: We've gotta get inside his cockpit! Cat Noir: Go for it. You're in charge! Ladybug: Take the controls, Cat Noir. I'll be right back. Cat Noir: Right back? Where are you going?! Ladybug: (goes out of the cockpit) It's just us two now, Gamer! Gamer: What are they... Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (a graffiti can appears) Huh? Graffiti? Spray paint? Arts and crafts? (Ladybug uses her Lucky Vision, and the robot's left arm and eye flash) Bingo. (Ladybug runs to the Gamer's robot. She reaches its eye and sprays graffiti on it.) Gamer: Aghhh! You won't get away with this! (goes out of the cockpit, and Ladybug takes his glasses off) Ladybug: Game over, Gamer. (breaks the glasses) Game's over for you too, akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yoyo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Throws the Lucky Charm into the air, and everything turns back to normal. The Gamer is turned back into Max) Max: What am I doing here? Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it! Hawk Moth: Such pitiful insolence! The moment you challenge me is the moment you seal your fate! This battle is not yet over... Announcer: So remember, the High Score to beat is 24500, so gamers, hit those consoles. Game on! Alya: You bent over backwards to be in the team and now you wanna pull out? Marinette: It's just that I feel so bad for Max. And well, it just wouldn't be right. Alya: (stops her) You're doing the right thing. But honestly, it's not like you get the chance to play with Adrien everyday... Marinette: ...Max? I've thought about this a lot, and... Announcer: And now, representing Francoise Dupont High School... Marinette: Well, I think you should be playing tonight, Max. Max: What? Marinette: Don't get me wrong! I love gaming, but it's not my heart and soul. This is your baby. It's your tournament, Max. I don't wanna take that away from you. Nino: Dudes, make up your minds. They're waiting for you. Marinette: I insist! (gives Max the controller) Max: I don't know how to thank you. Adrien: By winning the tournament... with her. Marinette: Huh? Adrien: Go on, Marinette. You're a hundred times better than me. You belong on the team. Win the tournament for the school. I know you can do it. (Alya facepalms) Nino: Go on, dudes! They're waiting for you! Marinette: No, uh, I... only with you? Max: Let's show them who's gold. (Marinette nods. She and Max enter the gates as the other students cheer them on.) Category:Season 1 transcripts